


To what the future may hold

by Blahblah2u2



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahblah2u2/pseuds/Blahblah2u2
Summary: Nayeon gets a look into the future, but will it turn out the way she saw it or will things change?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	To what the future may hold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever. I dont really write .

" Pick one , to see 20 minutes of your future or remove a painful memory from your past"  
Questioned a random person who bumped into her on the street. 

Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows, remaining skeptical , nevertheless she decided to play along but took a step back. Her past made her who she was today , so.

" the future " she told the man who only nodded and layed out his arm for her to take . 

She hesitated, but somehow found herself placing her hand in his. 

" stay still and close your eyes" 

And so she did. 

The moment she opened her eyes , she found herself on the couch in a living room that she didnt recognize, a flat screen tv mounted to the wall was playing an episode of something she hasnt seen before. She looked around and found the house to be modern and well designed , spacious , simple yet warm , homey and everything she always dreamed of .  
A sudden movement of hurried steps came towards her and then something latched onto her leg , bringing her back to reality

" mommy, up up" 

She did a double take on the child that was refering to her as mommy, she suddenly remembers that this is what the future looked like.

She picked up the child and smiled at him, he has her big eyes and plump lips , he looked no less than 3 years old. He then kissed her cheek not once but 3 times leaving drool on her but she felt happy . Cooing at him and then kissed his small plump cheeks.

She continued to walk through the house and stumbled into the kitchen where there was a much bigger child eating what seems to be cereals on the kitchen counter . Who didnt really look like her but definitely most probably was hers? She wasnt sure . So she faked a coughed and the boy turned . 

" oh hey ma, whats up?" Smiling at her while he adjusted his glasses then walking up to her to give her a kiss on the cheek and ruffle his younger brothers hair. 

" just checking in on you " she found herself answering. 

" i'm 7 ma, i'll be okay . Promise" he says 

" i love you " was another thing she found herself saying, while she combed his hair with her free hand .

" i love you too ma" 

Everything felt natural and she found herself feeling happy that she had two sons and that their relationship with them were close . Her oldest son was 7 and she wonders who was she happily married to anyways ? 

Just then she hears the door opening and closing

" babe, kids im home!" Rang out and nayeon froze. 

" kitchen" hollared the oldest boy.

Im married to a woman? , why does she sound so familiar. Im not gay, am i? . She stared onto the hallway hearing clicking of heels , awaiting the moment her wife walks in . 

In shock , nayeon sees sana , in all her glory. Still beautiful as ever, more wiser, mature in features but the ever lasting smile still on her lips. 

She doesnt move. But sana moves towards her , pecking her lips , that she found herself replying to and her eyes closing. She blames it on natural effect. 

When she opens them, sana smiles at her . Eyes shinning as she says  
" i've missed you " sana side hugs her, before she takes the youngest out of her hands. 

She watches sana giggle abit, feels her own hands cup sanas cheeks and give her long peck on the lips " ive missed you too" she found herself whispering.  
Feeling a large grin take over her own face as sana stares at her with so much love 

And then she blinks and she back on the street , people passing her ,telling her to move . 

The man infront of her smiles before dissappearing into the crowd . 

" what on earth, am i really going to believe this? Who was that man anyways? Oh whatever"  
nayeon thinks.

But she still thinks about it, and she somehow believes it. It felt too real anyways. And so

She has two kids in the future, she was happy about that . 

She has a big house , meaning she was succesful or rather sana was.. 

Wait , sana . 

She was married to sana , had kids with sana , how was that possible?. She wasnt gay, but her future told her other wise, her future self was immensely happy ,she could feel it. 

" omg , i kissed sana twice" she gasps then thinks " no that wasnt me,that was older me " 

".... but it felt so right, But im not gay.." 

" how did this even happen" 

She was literally talking to herself on the way to her dorm shared with 8 other members of twice.  
She gave herself a pep talk , telling herself not to act like she knew something. 

\---------

Its been a week since that encounter , twice schedule has been busy recording for more and more . Nayeon hasnt had that much time to think about it and has been distracted alot, being away from everyone due to her photoshoot and her lines being recorded , she didnt even have sanas new number. 

Other than the stress for their upcoming mini album , the girls have been busy individually . But today , they had to learn for more and more choreo . 

Nayeons hand was shaking when the instructor told her where she had to put her hands and where sana had to put hers. 

" hey, you okay? " sana asked with concern in her eyes

Nayeon couldnt help but thought how sana shouldnt frown, not because of her. Something in the pit of her told her she liked sanas smiles better.

" nayeon and sana , focus please" she heard the instructor say . 

\-----

As time passed by nayeon noticed how she starts to get jealous when sana flirts with other members. How sana wants more skinship and how the other girls willingly just give it to her. 

Nayeon notices how sana is attentive and caring when the members are sick and feeling stressed out, caring for them before her own . 

Nayeon notices how sana smiles until she cant see much of her eyes , or how sana transforms from cute to sexy , or when sana eats , drinks or minds her own business.. 

Nayeon notices that she stares at sanas lips from time to time but looks away when sana turns towards her. 

Nayeon notices that she takes care of sana much more now, calling her name when situation arises, offering food , being physically closer to her.

Nayeon notices that she starts to look for sana first in any situation. 

Nayeon doesnt notice however , that sanas eyes do quite the same for her. 

Nayeon doesnt notice, that sana gets more gentle and more shy when it comes to her

Nayeon doesnt notice , that sanas laughs are nervous around her 

Nayeon doesnt notice because when sana is around her making conversation or physically touching her , nayeon cant look at sanas face more than the appropriate amount of seconds.

......

Nayeon thinks sana has caught up to what shes been doing these past few months. Having been caught staring alittle to long, unable to turn her head away just in time. Lingering beside her unecessarily. Hands itching to just touch her . 

Nayeon thinks shes unable to control much of her feelings when sana is present , and nayeon thinks sana knows this as well. 

Nayeon forgets how sana has a talent for these kind of things amongst others. 

Nayeon smiles when sana smiles, nayeon laughs when sana laughs or when sana makes a joke no one else laughs to. Nayeon gets upset when sana is upset or sick. Nayeon just feels extra feelings she not suppose to have for a friend. 

Nayeon doesnt know though but sana feels those extra feelings too. 

\------

Nayeons in bed ,just a few feet away from sanas bed but she stares at sana body outline in the dark. She isnt sure what came over her , but she gets up and climbs into sanas bed and wraps the other girl in her arms . 

She feels sanas body still for a second before she relaxes and pushes her way closer to nayeons warmth. 

They dont say anything. But nayeon feels like this is where she wants to be ,go home to at the end of a long day, sana wrapped up in her arms , the smell of sana calming her senses and sanas warmth to keep her at bay. 

They fall asleep like that.  
They take turns to climb into each others bed.  
This became some sort of routine.  
They dont say anything about it every morning. 

\-------

Nayeon gets a hold of sanas hand while they were walking, just minutes after sana places a kiss on her cheek to greet her a hello before they had to start a show.

She brushes sanas knuckles with her thumb and proceed to kiss the back of her palm. She sees the pink blush on sanas cheek ,before letting go and walking to the stage. 

They dont say anything about it . 

\-----

" this is for you" she hears sana say , she looks up from her book to see sana holding a plushy of a shinba inu and she frowns

" ive got you for that already" she answers , but she doesnt mention the exact words but she knows sana understands

" its for you when im not there" sana smiles but nayeon knows that there was some other meaning hidden there.

" youre not going anywhere are you ? " nayeon starts to stand, her tone abit worried about whats happening.

" im not, but are you? " sana questions , her tone different than her usual self.

But nayeon understands, so she steps forwards grabs the shinba inu plushy, thanks her then proceeds to put the shinba inu on the bed behind her before taking a step foward into sanas personal space and gathers her in her arms .  
" i'll be here , just like this, always " she whispers into sanas ear , she feels sanas arms tighten around her.

\---------

" i got you something" she hears sana say 

She looks up and sees sana holding a box of chocolates . She gets up to take them, squels when she sees her favourite chocolate and say a thanks quickly with a kiss to the cheek.

" ive got you another one" sana brought her other hand hiding behind her back towards nayeon. Revealing a single red rose. To which nayeon smiles and feels her heart fluttering. 

" thank you"nayeon shyly says " youre so sweet" 

" Im not going to stop" was all sana said before she left the room. 

Sana doesnt need to say the exact words, but nayeon knows what she means . Cause shes not going to stop loving sana either.  
\-------

Nayeon knows the future and shes more than happy with it. Even though none of them confessed or have more than a few exchanges of forehead, cheek and nose kisses, cuddles and hugs. Nayeon is happy even after a year. 

She sees it in sana too.  
But they were in twice and they both knew being together now , wouldnt help them or their members. 

Even though the members came forward at their own time. Supporting the two of them individually, they waited. 

\-----

It was too good to be true. 

Nayeon swears that she thought she knew the future, she was sure of it . But here she was the only one left in what used to be twice dorm . Most have exchanged their goodbyes, some promised to see them later . 

It was a hard and tearful week for all of them, but eventually the time came and members left.

She stood there , eyes closed in the empty living room, going through the memories that she had with all 8 members of twice. 

Smiling at certain ones, laughing at others , feeling a heavy heart once she opens her eyes to see nothing but empty walls and boxes . She collapses to the floor as a sob escapes her throat, body shaking as her sobs bounce of the now empty walls . 

She knew this time would come, but she didnt expect it to come early. She was proud of each of her members and their accomplishment to move on from twice, whether it be together or seperately, she supported them.

Tzuyu went back to taiwan to start acting in taiwanese series .  
Dahyun decided to be a professional pianist .  
Chaeyoung decided to stick with dahyun but decided to open up her own fashion line  
Mina and jeongyeon moved in together furthering their relationship , jeongyeon being lead actress in an upcoming movie, mina becoming a dedicated house wife and friend.  
Jihyo and nayeon herself stayed in jyp to continue coaching trainees while releasing their own music.  
Momo decided to get her own dance studio , dance business in japan. 

Whereas sana. Nayeon chokes on another sob as she sees a small box writen with sanas initials , of whats left of sanas belongings at the corner of the living room. sana is moving back to japan too , having been offered be one of japans favourites to star on a succesful tv show musical. 

Atleast sana has momo, nayeon thinks as she cries but with a smile on her face. Shes happy for them,for sana. She would support any of them , support sana. But she cant help feel like shes losing the future she once knew.  
Her future was here, and sanas was in japan. She wouldnt put sana in a situation where she forced her to stay. She accepts it ,what the future may hold .whether it be with sana or not.

And so she cries, knees brought up to her chest, sobs wracking her body as she cries and cries thinking about what couldve been .

She freezes when she feels arms circling her body ,engulfing her tightly as that person cries into her shoulder , arms tightening around her . 

She smells like sana , sounds like sana and when nayeon lifts her head, she sees that it is sana. Feeling a new wave of tears, she pulls sana into her lap and holds her as tightly as one can, her hands crumpling sanas shirt when she feels sanas sobs turn hard and sana body shakes, she feels one of sanas hands go into her hair and the other holding onto nayeon for dear life.  
They cry for what seems like hours in each others embrace. 

They sat there side by side looking at the empty walls while their hands were clasped together. Sana stroking over nayeons knuckles while nayeons head rest on sana shoulder. They stay like that for while , without any words being exchanged . They stay like that until it got dark 

She feels sana move away and she knows that it was time. A tear escapes and sana turns towards her pulling her up to stand , she feels sanas hands on each side of her cheek , unshed tears in her eyes and a small smile on her lips . She places her hands on sanas. 

" i know we havent said goodbye " sana starts and nayeon looks away from those hazel eyes. 

" we dont have to " nayeon gently removes sanas hands  
From her face. 

" we arent going to " sana confirms , eyes moving like shes memorizing nayeons face. 

She feels sana kiss her cheek and she closes her eyes, she feels sanas forehead against hers and she hears a sob come out sanas mouth and then she feels a soft pair of lips on her own . 

" dont forget me " she hears sana say , she hears footsteps and a door close . She opens her eyes to see the box with sanas initials on were no longer there. That sana was no longer there. 

She breaks down for the nth time that night. 

\-------

Nayeon just exit jyp building after a tiring day of coaching trainees and recording her latest hit . There was sweat and a strand of hair stuck to her face and a cup of cold coffee in her hand when she heard someone call out her name. 

She turns around and is met with someone she knew she couldnt forget. Someone she thought she wasnt going to see after their individual careers flourished . 

"Sana " she found the name roll of her tongue like it usually did. She liked the way it sounded when she said the name of someone she loves until now. 

She looks at sana and in a span of 5 years , she couldnt believe and she couldnt have smiled any wider with the way sana is smiling and walking towards her with something hidden behind her back. 

" hi, ive missed you" she watches the way sanas mouth move and the way sanas eye shine.

" i've missed you too" 

" i got you something " she sees sana bring out a small envelope and she takes it with furrowed eyebrows

" what is this ? " she questions before ripping the evelope and taking the paper out.  
She reads its contents and she gasp, feeling her heart flutter . 

" i cant stay away anymore, business is good. I made a name for myself , im earning well , ive got a promotion and i asked for the job nearby here and i got it, i cant stay away anymore nayeon"  
Sana doesnt have to say it , but nayeon understands and she nods , happy tears form in the side or her eyes as sana walks up to her and kisses her . 

The kiss was soft yet magical, tasted as if shes been wanting to do this for a long time. Tasted as if she wants to keep them there forever. Tasted of love. 

She feels sanas forhead leaning against her own, she feels all that is sana .

" i love you , i always have and ive never stopped " 

They kiss again , but this time nayeon says.  
" i love you too, just like this , always " 

\-------- 

Nayeon thought the future that she once saw and knew wouldnt happen. But what she saw now as she sat in the living room , tv mounted onto the wall with a episode she most definitely knew . 

2 lovely boys chasing each other around, a hand combing through her hair . She was immensely happy as she leaned up to kiss her wifes cheek. 

" ive got you something" she hears her wife say 

" everythings i ever needed and want are right here sana . I dont need anything else" nayeon laughs

" oh really?, so your favourite box of chocolate i hid under the stack of dvds....." she watches as sanas face turns into a smirk. 

"Oh " is what she says before she gets up and runs to the other side of the rooms , but sanas is faster.

They end up chasing each other , while the kids follow right behind . Playing chase and enjoying the chocolate sana bought when theyre all tire out . 

She knows she will love sana , always pick sana ,no matter what. through thick and thin, through time and space , through high and lows and to what the future may hold. Always.


End file.
